History
Cheathappens was Published by Lead Web Programmer and Designer Peter Ekstrom (Nevermore)http://www.cheathappens.com/show_user.asp?userID=1 and Business Operations Manager Chris O' Rorke (PWizard)http://www.cheathappens.com/show_user.asp?userID=2 in December 2001 under the name of Dingo WebWorkshttp://www.dingowebworks.com/, but, the project of development had been ongoing for the previous years. Both Peter and Chris had been working at the Adrenaline Vault's cheat sections since 1997, but they banded together and started evolving what had only so far been a small hobby project of Peter's. The ever so successfull Trainer Programmer H. Michael Yurgalavage (Caliber)http://www.cheathappens.com/show_user.asp?userID=206279 however did not join the team until several years later in '07, and has since been a great asset to the website. Design changes Version 1.0 Version 1.0 is the first ever version of Cheathappens. It used the now outdated pallet of "Air Force Blue" http://web.archive.org/web/20020327141841/http://www.cheathappens.com/ and the now randomly generated imagery now classic to Cheathappens, was not only a static image at the time, but often in black and white. The basic essence of the website was all there however, with the logo at the top and the highlighted new releases in the center of the main page. Version 2.0 2.0 is not as cataclysmic of a change as those after it, but the website did receive a sort of modernization and a lot of new features we're added with it. http://web.archive.org/web/20040618185734/http://cheathappens.com/ The addition of gradiented bars, colored imagery in the top bar and the use of a wider palette moved the site even closer to it's newest version of 5.0. Such basic features as the "Cheathappens Unlimited" membership feature we're added in this version as well. Version 3.0 The most notable change was when the site went from the original "Air Force Blue" themed site http://web.archive.org/web/20040618185734/http://cheathappens.com/ and in September in 2004 launched the brand new "Cheathappens 3.0". With 3.0 they deserted the old pallet http://web.archive.org/web/20040618185734/http://cheathappens.com/ and started using the more familiar pallet of "Carolina Blue" and "Midnight Blue" that we all know and love today http://web.archive.org/web/20040922035023/http://www.cheathappens.com/ and also moved the characteristic side panel to the right hand side of the site. Version 4.0 4.0 was as a dramatic change as 3.0 had been. It was launched on the 15th of June in '05 and with it they widened the entire website, streamlined the top, and, perhaps most notable of all, moved the side panel back to it's original position at the left hand side http://web.archive.org/web/20050616084843/http://www.cheathappens.com/. They did however keep the classic color scheme, which they still have today. Version 5.0 5.0 is the most recent of changes, and with it the website was modernized and remodeled http://www.cheathappens.com/. The side bar, which had been so characteristic towards the site, was completely remodeled, and converted into a panel positioned right below the logo at the top of the site. More gradients we're incorporated into the site, such as in the top panel, and a flash application was added to the main page website, detailing the most recent releases in trainers and cheats. With 5.0 the site did not only receive a remodeling, new features such as the notably popular blog feature was also added. Also around this time, the mentioning of Cheat Happens on GameFAQs was banned due to mean mods. Version 6.0 6.0 is yet only rumors and has no official release date. One would expect it occurring within the year of 2010, but nothing is promised. --CH Einstein 21:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC)